Master
The Master was the vampire leader of the Order of Aurelius, an ancient vampire cult which has included the likes of Darla, Luke, and The Three. He was portrayed by Mark Metcalf. Biography The Old World The Master's siring date is unknown, but by 1609, he had already lived "past the curse of human features", becoming much more demonic in appearance than other vampires. At this time, the Master came to the Virginia Colony and, posing as a priest, sired a prostitute who was dying of syphilis. About a hundred years after she was born, he would nickname her "Darla", meaning "Dear One". In a sewer in London, England in 1760, the Master met Angelus, Darla's progeny after they had returned from Yorkshire, England. Angelus, mocking the Master's appearance and the Order's severe dogmas of underground dwelling, was pummeled into the ground after the Master lost his temper during their confrontation. Although, even then, Angelus showed the Master no respect and mocked his aged visage. Darla, preferring Angelus' offer of pleasure and adventure, left with the "stallion". The Master did nothing to prevent the pair from leaving, but estimated that the couple would last no more than a century before they separated. Around 1801, The Master fought a Japanese slayer by the name of Yuki Makimura and sired her. Around 1880, the Master welcomed Darla back to the Order after she and Angelus had a fight. However, she soon returned to the arms of her lover. The New World By 1937, the Master, moved to the New World with the hopes of opening the Hellmouth located in Sunnydale and bringing about the end of the world by releasing the Old Ones. However, an earthquake hit town in the middle of the ritual, swallowing half the town, including the church in which the Master was performing the ritual. As the ritual had already commenced, the Master was trapped within a mystical prison, like a cork in a bottle. Now all he had to do to open the Hellmouth was to break through the prison. But before the earthquake The Master killed a Slayer and drained her of blood. As the leader of the Order of the Aurelius, the Master is a ruthless overlord who expects total devotion from his followers. Minions who fail to carry out their objectives are brutalized by the Master himself or called upon to mutilate themselves in an act of penance. Despite his cold-hearted nature, the Master is prone to favoritism. His most treasured disciple is Darla, whom he views as a daughter. When she chooses to abandon him to pursue her love affair with Angelus, he respects her decision to leave and orders his henchmen to let them pass. When she dies in "Angel", the Master becomes visibly distraught and nearly loses the will to carry out his plans. Nevertheless, words of encouragement from his right-hand child, the Anointed One, strengthen his resolve to continue making preparations for his ascension. The Return In "Prophecy Girl", Buffy confronts the Master in his prison, but is quickly defeated due to the Master's hypnosis. She is bitten and left to drown by the Master, who leaves no time in escaping. Fortunately, Angel and Xander arrive in time to revive her, and Buffy confronts the Master again, ultimately defeating him by throwing him through the Sunnydale High skylight and impaling him on a large piece of wood. Unlike most vampires, who turn completely to dust upon their death, the Master leaves behind a skeleton; the Anointed One later tries to use these bones in a ritual to return the Master to life, but Buffy interrupts the ritual and crushes the skeleton with a sledgehammer, ending his threat permanently. The final appearance of the Master is in "Lessons", as a form of the First as the representation of Season 1's parade of villains. Back again Following Buffy and Angel's rejection of their roles as the creators of a new universe, Spike reveals that the 'egg' of this aborted universe has settled back in Sunnydale- specifically, in the church where the Master was trapped after his original attempt to open the Hellmouth-, and that the group must collect it in order to avert the current demonic invasion. However, the egg is currently in the possession of the Master, returned to life via unknown means, who appears to regard the egg as his property''Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Season Eight'' #36. Powers and abilities Due to his extremely advanced age, the Master possessed superhuman strength, speed, and reflexes far beyond those of common vampires, even those as old as The Prince of Lies or Kakistos. He also possessed psychic powers that allowed him to hypnotize his victims with the wave of a hand, thus taking control of their bodies and rendering them unable to move. See also * Order of Aurelius * The Master's bloodline * Darla * Angel * Wishverse Master Behind the Scenes *Joss Whedon's notes for the pilot indicate that the Master's real name was Heinrich Joseph Nest and his age was 600 years. However, the flashback to 1609 in the episode Darla shows the Master already with his bat-like demonic visage, meaning he was far older than just 600 years by 1997, as this would have made the Master just 200 by 1609, and at 200 he wouldn't look like at, as shown with Angel who is over 240 years old. *The Master was originally supposed to have a beard and long hair. Mark Metcalf came up with the bald, more demonic look as an homage to Nosferatu. *The Master is the only vampire in the series to leave behind skeletal remains. * In the [[Buffy the Vampire Slayer (Xbox game)|first Buffy the Vampire Slayer video game]], the Master returns as a phantom and, with the help of a trio of demons known as the Dreamers, possesses Angel to regain a physical presence. Ultimately Willow banishes him from Angel, the Scoobies subsequently using a spell to make him temporarily corporeal once again. With Buffy now able to stake the Master once he regains a solid form, Giles states that Buffy's destruction of the Master's body in this manner also destroyed his spirit. Appearances Buffy Season 1 * Welcome to the Hellmouth * The Harvest * Teacher's Pet * Never Kill a Boy on the First Date * Angel * Nightmares * Prophecy Girl Buffy Season 2 * When She Was Bad Buffy Season 3 * The Wish (Only in wishverse) Angel Season 2 * Darla Buffy Season 7 * Lessons ''Buffy'' Season 8 *''Last Gleaming'' Master Master Master Master Master Master Master Master Master Master Master Master Category:London residents Category:Big Bads Category:Vampires disfigured by age